Santana's Party
by GleeFanfictionNinja
Summary: WELCOME! This is my first ever story! Santana's Party is purely smut based. The glee club are having a party and after all the non-glee club members leave, the glee club get up to their own fun and have an orgy. Enjoy! If SMUT offends you, Please don't read Rated MA
1. Rachel, Finn, Sam & Puck

The glee kids were all quite drunk, spread throughout Santanas house for one of her parties. Once the clock turned midnight, the party was over for all the non-glee clubbers. And now the party was really just about to start for the Glee kids, because it was orgy time. They all went down to Santanas basement, where they had set up blankets and pillows all over the floor, ready for the amazing event. They all spread out around the room after grabbing handfuls of condoms from the bowls near the stairs.

After they had all stripped off, which took no time at all. They arranged into mini groups. These were not pre-arranged, they just went over to whoever they wanted to fuck, when they wanted to fuck them.

Rachel Berry bit her lip softly as she saw 3 of the glee clubbers walk to where she was standing in the corner. Finn Hudson, her boyfriend, well she understood that, but he was followed by not only Noah Puckerman, but also Sam Evans, this kind of surprising her.

The three boys were jerking themselves off, Rachel bit her lip as she felt herself become wet, and she slowly runs her hand down her flat stomach to softly rub her swollen clit. Finn walked closer and dropped his handful of condoms on the floor, smirking as he turned to the boys "If you're clean, you can go bareback.. she's on the pill…" He reaches his hand forward and roughly gropes Rachel's small breasts, licking his lips as Rachel moans out loudly, she loved it rough.

Rachel slaps his hand away and slowly gets down on her knees, licking her lips as the boys gather around her, Puck and Sam never seeing the sexual side of Rachel before were more than turned on. Puck jerked himself roughly as Finn tangled his fingers through Rachel's long hair, pulling her face close to his cock, Rachel slowly sucked on his length before the tall boy pushed her right down onto his cock, his thick 8 inches easily sliding down her throat, he held her still and began bucking his hips roughly into her mouth, fucking her throat roughly. Sam groans loudly and moves Rachel so she was on her hands and knees, still sucking Finn, he kneels behind her and slowly runs the bulbous tip of his cock through her folds, Sam was just under 8 inches long, but he was a lot thicker than Finn. Rachel groans loudly around Finns cock, bucking her hips back against Sam's large length, groaning loudly as Sam slides deep into her, stretching her out. She reaches out and wraps her hand around Pucks large length. Puck was definitely the largest of all the glee club boys, He was a good 9 and a half to 10 inches and he was very thick. Finn groans out and pushes her away, jerking himself off roughly as she moves to give Puck some head.

Rachel looks up at Puck as she keeps pumping her hand around his large length, licking her lips "Oh Noah… The rumours are true… youre massive.." Without another word she ran her tongue up the vein on the underside of his cock before roughly sucking on his tip before deepthroating him, bobbing her head quickly. Sam bucks his hips roughly into Rachel, moaning out as he hits her spot, Rachel groans out loudly as Sam then pulls out of her, the guys moving under her so finn was laying between her legs, he thrusts up and into her, pulling her hips down into hers so she could ride him, Sam moves behind Rachel and thrusts deep into her tight ass. Rachel pulls her head away from Puck, jerking him off with her hand as her head falls back and she rocks her hips into Finn and Sam's as they fuck her roughly "OH! S-S-Finn! Sam! S-So good! Don't Stop!"

Puck smirks and pushes her hand away, pushing her head deep down onto his cock, roughly fucking her mouth, just as Finn had done earlier. Rachel groans loudly around his large cock as she sucks him roughly.

Their loud moans filled the room, along with all the other glee club members moans. Puck groans loudly as he cums hard, shooting his load down Rachel's throat. Rachel smirks as she pulls away, licking her lips. "mmm… Noah... You taste AHHH-mazing.." She smirks as she roughly bucks her hips into Sam's and Finns, the two boys filling her up completely and roughly bucking their hips into hers.

As she nears her climax Rachel bucks her hips harder and faster, her head falling back as she moans out loudly in pleasure, roughly massaging her own breasts. Her walls clench around Finn's cock tightly as she lets out a loud scream "Finn! O-oh! Fuck! SAM!" She cums hard, squirting roughly around Finn's cock, her tiny body shaking and spasm-ing above Sam and Finn's body. Finn groans out as he cums with her, shooting his load deep into her, as Sam fills up her ass with his own load.

Rachel breathes heavily, slowly rolling her hips into Finns, a satisfied smirk on her lips "wow… that was… wow…"

Finn slowly helps Rachel stand up and she smirks as she looks at the boys "Thanks for giving me a good fucking... I think we should do this more often... I'm really into it..." She leans up, kissing Puck deeply before kissing Sam and lastly Finn. "Well, Boys... You should be going off and fucking someone else now... Enjoy!" She licks her lips and walks over to a couch, sitting down, watching a few of the other groups of glee club members fuck, softly rubbing her clit and pleasuring herself as she does so. She smirks as Puck, Sam and Finn walk around, also watching the groups, jerking themselves off. So the fun continues...


	2. Mercedes, Santana, Tina & Puck

Puck roughly jerked himself off to regain hardness after his large cock had an amazing throat-fucking by the one and only Rachel Berry. Just the thought of her amazing lips and talented tongue engulfing his entire length helped him to regain full hardness. He walked towards what he assumed was probably the most surprising pairing in the room- Santana, Mercedes and Tina.

Santana and Puck had major history between them, they had lost their virginities to each other at the young age of 13 and had experimented with each other for the past 4 years. They had shared everything with each other, from questioning of sexuality, to actually experimenting with it and guiding each other through tough times.

Puck had been there in the room, watching as Santana had her first gay experience with Brittany, Santana was there when Puck finally built up the courage to fuck his best friend Finn Hudson. The two of them ultimately deciding that of course, the two sex-addicted teenagers, were in fact both bisexual.

The surprise for Puck wasn't the fact that Santana had decided to fuck two girls, but was the fact that firstly, Tina and Mercedes had agreed to allow Santana to fuck them, and secondly the noises of approval that were coming from all three of the girls.

He stood still for a moment as he watched the three girls interact. Mercedes was laying on the ground, on her back with her enormous and beautifully rounded breasts on show for anyone who looked, with her legs spread as wide as she could. Buried between Mercedes' thighs was the one and only Santana Lopez's head, the Latina's tongue roughly lapping through Mercedes' glistening wet folds, every now and again, her tongue darted forward and flicked against the curvy girl's swollen clit, extracting an even louder moan from Mercedes. Santana was perched on her hands and knees, one of her hands on Mercedes' thigh, the other massaging and tweaking at the nipple of her own enhanced breasts.

He roughly jerked himself off as he ran his eyes over to Tina who was straddling Mercedes' face. The small Asian slowly rolling her hips against Mercedes' tongue, her face contorted into an expression of pure pleasure as she slowly rode the Black girls tongue, a louder moan escaping her lips when Mercedes moved her mouth, sucking around Tina's swollen clit. She softly bit down on the sensitive bundle of nerves as Puck knelt behind Santana. He smirked as he watched Tina- the most unexperienced glee club member, sex-wise- grip roughly onto Mercedes' large breasts as she leant forward with a loud, pleasure filled scream, her body shaking roughly as she came hard on Mercedes' lips. "Oh! Fuck! MERCEDES!"

Puck smirked as Santana pulls her head away from Mercedes to watch, licking her lips as she watches the Asian come undone. "Welcome to the club T… your first ever orgasm… Maybe if you're a good little girl… Puckerman here will pop your cherry… well, after he fucks me first of course…" That was all the encouragement the young football star needed. Puck roughly gripped onto Santana's hips and pulled her back into him. His cock quickly sliding deep into her Puckerman-accustomed pussy. She was still tight, but he knew the exact angle to slide in, to perfectly fill her with one thrust, the Latina moaning out loudly as he hit all of her spots immediately "oh ! Joder .. mm .. Más ! ¡Más Fuerte !" Puck loved it when she started speaking Spanish during sex, he knew it meant that what he was doing was right.

As Puck roughly fucked the Latina, she kept eating out Mercedes, elicting loud moans and eventually screams from the girl. Tina moved to sit next to Mercedes and Puck looked her deep in the eye as he roughly pounded deep into Santana, as if to say "you're next… get ready for the fuck of your lifetime.." He moans out as Santana clamps around him and reaches forward, softly rubbing Tina's clit, smirking as she instantly became soaked.

Santana's body shakes slightly as she comes undone around Pucks large cock, causing him to shoot his load deep into her as she squirts around him. Mercedes groaning loudly and throwing her head back in pleasure as Santana roughly thrusts her tongue deep inside her, screaming out loudly as she came on the Latina's tongue.

Santana crawled over to Tina and kissed the Asian deeply as Mercedes gets on her knees in front of Puck, motioning for him to sit on the couch that was just behind them. Puck sits down, his cock semi-hard and slightly standing up. Mercedes moves closer to him and slowly licks his tip before moving close so her breasts brushed up against his length, this causing Puck to moan out slightly.

She slowly squeezes her breasts around his cock so they engulfed his length, slowly bobbing and looking up into his eyes with an innocent look on her face, he groans loudly, his head falling back in pleasure as he keeps his eyes on her tits, watching the tip of his cock disspaear between her breasts, before reappearing moments later. Mercedes looks into his eyes and licks her lips as she bobs faster, whispering seductively to him "mm.. gotta make you nice and hard so you can give our little girl T here a great fuck…"

Puck smirks as his cock grows harder, slowly reaching his full length, looking into Mercedes eyes "As great as this is babe… If you don't stop now Ill come over those beautiful big breasts of yours…" Mercedes slowly pulls away, looking over at Tina and Santana making out, rubbing each others clits, letting out tiny moans. Mercedes gets their attention and rips open the foil covering of a condom, sliding it down over Pucks large length.

Puck jerks his condom clad dick slowly, licking his lips as Santana guides Tina over to the couch, the Asian girl looking nervous, Santana whispering in her ear "Calm T… he's the best…" Puck nods, standing up from where he was sitting, allowing Tina to lay down, slowly straddling her hips, kissing her deeply, smirking against her lips as she softly kisses him back. His hand wandering down south, softly rubbing her clit, feeling her soaked pussy, he knew she wanted this, wanted him.

He slowly runs his tip through her folds, moaning out before slowly lining himself up with her entrance, softly pressing his tip against her opening. Looking into her eyes, he slowly slides into her, kissing her slightly as he breaks past her resistance, stilling for her to get used to his size, looking into her eyes as a pained look covers her face, he softly bucks his hips "im sorry… itll get better" He keeps bucking his hips ever so slightly, smiling as he heard her moan softly "Mmm.. Puck!" He grips her hips and begins to pick up his pace, loving her tightness. Easily bottoming out in her, and hitting her sweet spot easily, it didn't take long for him to feel her tightness clench around him even more as she starts screaming out loudly in pleasure. "PUCK! YES! DON'T STOP!"

He keeps thrusting deep and hard, hitting her spot repeatedly. Her small body withering and spasming beneath him. He kisses her deeply as he feels her release around him and he kisses her lightly, shooting his load into the condom, the both of them breathing heavily. Tina was first to speak as he slowly pulled out of her, throwing the condom in the bin "that was… thank you… wow…"

Puck kisses her lips sweetly, pushing her hair from her eyes and her sweaty forehead. "whenever you need a good fucking, just like that… never hesitate to call me.. okay?" He smirks "and it was my pleasure baby girl…"


	3. Kurt, Blaine & Brittany

_Heres Chapter 3! Enjoy & Review!_

In the middle of the room, amongst all the chaos were Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and Brittany S. Pierce. Brittany was on her hands and knee's with Blaine knelt behind her, on his knees, his hands roughly gripping on her hips as he thrusts deep and hard into her pussy from behind. Kurt was knelt in front of Brittany, his hands tangled in her long blonde hair, holding it back as the girl softly sucked the bulbous head of his cock, moaning softly around the flesh. Kurt letting out low moans as she takes more of his length into his mouth, looking into his eyes as she slowly swirls her tongue around the thickness of his cock, a hand resting on his thigh. Her nails roughly digging into his skin as Blaine hits her spot.

She roughly bucks her hips back into Blaine's thrusts as she feels herself become even more turned on. She'd already fucked all the boys in the glee club, besides the two gays, which she never thought would happen. But as soon as she heard Santana suggest they should have a glee orgy. She knew it would happen and she was loving it. Blaine pounded roughly into her pussy and she moaned out loudly around Kurt's cock, slowly taking more and more of the boys length into her mouth, gagging slightly around him.

Kurt's head falls back as his tip touches the back of her throat, moaning out loudly "Fuck Britt!" He reaches forward and roughly gropes her breast, bucking his hips lightly into her mouth. Blaine groaned out loudly as he watched Kurt fuck Brittany's face, speeding up his thrusts, pounding deep into the blondes pussy, loving every whimper and moan she made around his boyfriends cock as she sucked it.

It didn't take much to send Blaine over the edge, soon filling Brittany with his load, sending Brittany over the edge as he filled her up, her body shaking as she came hard. She slowly pulled away, looking up at Kurt, smirking as she slowly pushed him so he was lying down, straddling his hips, looking back at Blaine. "I need you… Both of you…"

She slowly hovered over Kurt's cock, licking her lips as she slowly lowered herself closer to his member, rolling her hips against his very tip, teasing him. She smirked as he let out a tiny whimper, knowing he wanted her. Slowly she lowered down onto him, stopping when she had taken him to his hilt, moaning out as he filled her up. "oh! Yes…" They moaned in unison. She lightly placed her hands on Kurt's broad chest, slowly beginning to ride him. A mixture of Blaine's and Brittany's juices covering Kurt's large cock. His hips lightly thrusting to meet hers, causing them to both moan out loudly as his tip brushed against her sweet spot. She screams out in pleasure, Kurt was a lot bigger than she'd expected and he filled her up perfectly. The slight curve in his cock allowing him to hit spots that had never been hit before, she begins riding him harder and faster, her head falling back as she screams out in pleasure "K-Kurt! Yes! So good!" Kurt bucks his hips rougher and moans lowly as she rides him, his hands resting on her hips.

Blaine slowly kneels behind Brittany, in between Kurt's legs, slowly jerking his cock before slowly sliding into Britt's ass, moaning out from her tightness as he slides fully into her "Britt.. so tight… mmph!" Brittany groans out loudly as she bucks her hips into the boys as they fuck her roughly, feeling completely filled up as the two boys alternatively thrust deep into her two holes "Oh! Oh! OH!" She screams out loudly. Her head falling back against Blaine's shoulder as immense pleasure takes over her body.

Blaine holds her hips still and the two of them thrusts deep into her holes, roughly fucking her. Brittany's body goes entirely limp as she was in so much pleasure, too much pleasure. She screams out loudly as she tightens around Kurt's cock, her walls clenching down around him roughly as she nears her high. "K-KURT! Don't Stop! OH! FUCK ME! BLAINE!" Her screams filled the room as her body begins to spasm between the two of the boys as she cums hard, squirting roughly around Kurt's cock.

Kurt bucks his hips a few more times before cumming hard, shooting his load deep into her as Blaine fills up Britt's ass with his load. Brittany collapses on to the floor as the two boys pull out of her, she breathes heavily, watching them with a smirk on her face as she slowly stands up, running upstairs to Santana's room and grabs her strap on, quickly pulling the harness on and covers the large dong with lube, jerking the fake cock slowly. She comes back downstairs to the basement and walks back over to Blaine and Kurt. "I want to fuck you.." She smirks, looking at Kurt, licking her lips. "I want to make you scream…" She licks her lips, smirking at him. "Get on your hands and knees."

Kurt smirks as he sees the large cock, slowly getting on his hands and knee's, looking over his shoulder, back at Brittany as the girl kneels behind him. Slowly she runs the fake cock over Kurt's puckered hole. He groans out softly, rolling his hips back against the cock, this making Brittany smirk "you're such a slut Kurt…" and with that, she thrusts the large cock deep into Kurt's tight hole, bucking her hips roughly.

Kurt's head falls forward as he groans out loudly "FUCK! YES!" He roughly gripped onto the ground as he bucked his hips against Brittany's. Blaine crawling under his boyfriend's body to suck his cock softly, teasing Kurt's tip, this causing Kurt to mewl out in immense pleasure "B-BLAINE! FUCK YES! M-MORE!"

Blaine begins to deepthroat Kurt, smirking around his boyfriend's large cock as Brittany fucks his ass, the thrusts forcing Kurt's cock deeper into Blaine's mouth. It didn't take long for Kurt to cum violently, shooting his load down the back of Blaine's throat with a loud moan. "YES! BRITTANY!"


End file.
